


Heavy Burden

by LavenderJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderJane/pseuds/LavenderJane
Summary: Harry offers to help ease Draco's burden, and Draco can't find it in himself to refuse.





	Heavy Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mods for this fest! It's my first Drarry fest, so I am very excited to share this work with everyone. Thank you P, M, R & S for helping me whip this thing into shape!!

Harry watches the blue flame under his palm, thrilled by the way it pulses in time with Draco’s heart. The rush of emotions is unlike anything he’s ever felt; the relief, the happiness, the pure  _ joy —  _ the smile on his face feels like the truest one he’s ever given, and from the expression on Draco’s face, it’s rendered him speechless.

“A heart’s a heavy burden,” Harry tells him, nearly breathless. He leans in, pressing closer, letting more of his weight rest on Draco.

Almost instinctively, Draco wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, bringing him even closer. He blinks down at Harry, eyes suspiciously watery. “And how do you know that?” He asks in a whisper.

“From experience,” Harry answers, just as softly. “I’ve heard it’s easier if you share it with someone, though.”

Draco smiles. “Is that so?”

“Yup.”

“You wouldn’t be offering to help me with it, would you?” There are stars burning in all colours around them, and Draco’s voice has a hesitant edge to it. 

Harry knows just how to reassure him. He grins, “Scared,  _ Malfoy?” _

Draco laughs, lifting his hand to cup Harry’s cheek. “You’ve lost your touch! You sound like a lovestruck buffoon rather than a threatening rival.”

Harry’s grin softens into a smile, and he sighs as he leans into Draco’s touch. “Well, that doesn’t sound so bad to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> This work is part of "Lights, Camera, Drarry" (LCDrarry), a film-, TV- and theatre-inspired Drarry fest.  
>  Creations are posted anonymously during the posting period. The creators will be revealed on [tumblr](http://lcdrarry.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LCDrarry2019/works) on 15 June.


End file.
